


A new life with Millie B

by WetMarvinBoy



Category: Rap - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, McDonald's, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMarvinBoy/pseuds/WetMarvinBoy
Summary: Bland, that's what your life was, well, at least before the adoption by the myth, the legend, Millie B. Everything changed when you went to the maccies down one of the several dodgy streets in Manchester.





	A new life with Millie B

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! This is based on Millie B, the rapper!

Bland, that's what your life was, well, at least before the adoption by the myth, the legend, Millie B. Everything changed when you went to the maccies down one of the several dodgy streets in Manchester.

You are an orphan, this made your life sadly sad, you spend your days eating at the maccies ds so like usual, you take a trip there. You're only an orphan because your parents gave you away, so they would have money to buy happy meals, in their words "the nuggets are proper good, innit? So we really can't keep this bitch". They then died from overdosing on weed, it was a 1 in a million chance. It is the saddest thing to ever happen in your entire 11 years of living, and that's saying something.

Entering the maccies, you spot someone in the corner, which is obvious as it's a public place, but this lady seems to be a big chav. It's Millie B, but you don't realise that it's THE M to the B, coming in hard. You don't approach the female though, due to your fear of catching the 'rona. 

The chav approaches you, raising an eyebrow "what's this peng lil thing? Where's your fam? Oh wait, you're one of those orphan things, innit?" she questioned, laughing "ya, you better come with me, I don't want you catching that corona shit from these dutty things" she stated before just walking out of the maccies. You follow after her.

After a while, Millie B fills out all of the forms needed, so you now legally live with the Millie B, as her child. Living with her was new, everyday was more drama with Soph Aspin, your mortal enemy and hers.


End file.
